Drive Me Insane
by VampbaitInfinity
Summary: deleted the original so this is a repost of what I had left: Sorte finds herself trapped in a strange town with terrifying monsters, and yet one is the worst of all. She soon learns that punishment will overcome innocence. PHxOC Lemons abound.
1. Warm Welcome

**(Okay so WHAT THE FUCK! DELETED ALMOST ALL OF MY FUCKING STORIES! WHAT THE HELL, MAN! But I'm not going to flame just yet. I'm going to keep writing while I grind my teeth with fury. I'm posting this as the first chapter of the story even though it is technically the second. I just had to rewrite alot to make sense of this one...Enjoy and the next chapter will be out asap. Also, if you cant take hardcore shizz, stop reading and go fap to my little pony you scared little pussy. If you can, however, just dont get jizz on the screenl.)(p.s. It is abvious that I dont own shit.)**

**Reader's P.O.V.**

The awful roaring of the nurse behind her bandages was nearly deafening to Sorte's ears. She could not help but wonder how she had gotten into this situation at all. First, she is convicted of the murder of her parents-her parents were brutally murdered before her eyes and she had been to frightened at the time to come out of hiding to call for help. The police had to seek her out on their own, her tiny form shaking in a clammy sweat. How she was found guilty of it years later was beyond her, but she found herself on her way to Las Colinas Detention Facility. She'd managed to escape by distracting her guard long enough to slip away. Though they immediately pursued her in cars and with dogs, she still managed to get away...very much away, indeed. She later found herself in a very rundown town that was absolutely oozing with fog.

Twelve days after arriving, she was nearly at the end of her mental capacity of stress. Having been attacked by several terrifying monsters and almost being killed on every occasion, she had found herself sitting in an alley contemplating suicide. That was, until she'd heard the undeniably sinister footsteps of another creature directly behind her. She spared herself the gut-wrenching imagery and made a run for the nearest refuge-a hospital. After searching around for some time, glock clutched tightly in hand, she discovered a vacant restroom. Needing time to clean up and recover, she decided to(yes really!) wash up and even shake with one of the clean scalpels she had found in the pile of knives she had 'liberated'. Upon finishing this and redressing in her orange jumpsuit, she began to feel paranoid. Almost as if she were_ too _safe and sound in this room. She stood up cautiously, taking her glock in hand and loading it with some more bullets; Sorte strapped the satchel of knives to her thigh.

As if of cue, the locked door was busted open and two zombie-like nurses bounded in. On reflex she shot the first one in the stomach, her flailing form falling to the ground heavily. The second, however, had been faster and evaded her gun, knocking Sorte to the ground and slashing a deep gash across her tawny cheek. Before she could get in a second swipe, Sorte flipped them both over straddling the nurse and pinning her arms next to her head with all of her might. The strange woman struggled fiercely, but her model-like body was no match for the surge of adrenaline and fear the pushed the girl onward. Her will to survive was all it took to pin the nurse down long enough to grab her gun and-

Both of them froze at the strange metallic sound that just became loud enough to be noticeable. Moments after this sound grew louder, the nurse below her began to thrash loudly, her garbed mouth screaming and gnashing to be free. As her frenzy began, Sorte held her down. She was not about to be killed by some dead Barbie bitch if she could help it. With much exertion, she managed to grasp her gun again and placed the nose of it directly against the nurse's forehead. That was when she noticed that the nurse had stopped struggling and eve the other had stopped writhing in agony.

The screeching had stopped as well. Her senses perked at that moment and she suddenly realized that they were not alone in that room. Gulping loudly, she turned slowly.

To this day, she wished that she hadn't turned to see the unforgettable man with the pyramid helmet.

** Sorte's P.O.V.**

The usual carnage tinged scent that I had become accustomed to in Silent Hill seemed even more prominent in the presence of this man. The are was tense with fear and thrummed with my rapidly beating heart and the throbbing, mutated organ behind this nurse's ribs. Since I'd come upon this-mostly-abandoned town, I'd quickly learned that being afraid and losing your cool was _never_ the option when faced with a hazardous situation. Your best bet is to think your way out of the mess and use either your brain or your brawn to escape. In this situation, when I was being pinned to the floor under the massive weight of a monster that was even more intimidating than The Undertaker, my mind didn't even consider anything less than paralyzing fear.

My eyes constantly switched between his menacing open palms and the multitude of jagged scars along his chest and arms, only coming to a halt on his helmet when he made a sudden movement. His heavy boot pressed even more harshly down onto my back causing my breathing to become labored and rushed. The nurse beneath me was no better, her icy hands grabbing my hips as the tyrannous man made a move behind me. He lowered his body into a crouch, the foot on my back being replaced with his strong hand. I flinched visciously at the contact, expecting my spine to be extracted or my belly button to be ripped out through my lower back.

The very last thing I expected was to see a black, slimy appendage slither from beneath his helmet and mold itself against my inner thigh. Though my prisoners' orange jumpsuit covered me almost entirely from head to toe, the moisture and warmth that came along with the pressure of his tongue made me feel as take aback as I would if someone waved fire across my flesh and I didn't burn. His free hand settled upon my calve, grasping the material of the jumpsuit tightly and ripping it upwards from calve to hip. He followed suit with the other, my screams of terror over laced by gasps of confusion. I almost choked on my own tongue trying to scream as that same strange appendage slithered it's way beneath the crotch of the jumpsuit and molded to my womanhood, the tip pressed deliberately against my clit.

As soon as it was there, however, it was gone, retracting back underneath of his helmet with a wet 'schlup'. The gargantuan to my rear suddenly leaned forward and sniffed me, his helmet leaving a sharp trail of goosebumps from my lower back to my sex. I couldn't have been more creeped out by anything that had occurred in my life prior to this act. The male uttered a strange compilation between a growl and a moan, his right hand leaving my body to slam down upon the nurse's bare upper thigh. She screeched as if he'd burned her, pushing me viciously back toward him, my rather large ass making contact with his groin. I couldn't help but notice that the hilt of some hidden weapon was pressing firmly against the pliable, auburn flesh of my left thigh. Was he planning on shanking me? Carving our thighs up like meat? That still didn't explain why he licked me...'there'.

I was interrupted from my muses by the sudden jerk of the man pulling both she and I by the hips against him. Yanking loose whatever held the strange clothing around his hips, revealing to me the monster's most infamous weapon. Igasped at the sheer size of it, his cock twitching and _still _hardening under my gaze. My grey eyes flicked up to his momentarily, trying somehow to see through his helmet and into his eyes with a pleading and disbelieving look. In all the monsters I had encountered and ever even thought of, I never considered one would actually think to do _this_. The screaming nurse kicked out at him, easily subdued as he spread her thighs wide, ripping off her poor excuse for panties quickly before regaining his grip.

My mouth dropped open wide, a silent question stuck in my throat as he plunged deeply into her, the precum from his dripping member all the lubricant he needed to drive himself in to the hilt. The nurse groaned deep in her chest, the sound of it reverberating against my breasts that bounced in time with his slow but powerful thrusts. Just as I realized that the nurse was now moaning rather than screaming, he suddenly reared back and slammed into her so hard that if it weren't for his hand on my back I would have been bucked off by the jolt. He picked up a new fast and savage rhythm, pounding into the poor woman so hard that her screams of pain laced the pleasured ones, her dirty fingernails digging into my hips as the exposed part of my ass slapped against his slick abdominals.

I was speechless. Was this _really happening?_ Was the most intimidating and deadly looking thing I'd seen in Silent Hill actually raping this zombie bitch while using me like a fucking paper weight? I looked up at his helmet over my shoulder, the heavy looking thing didn't move an inch as he continued to rub her insides raw. His grunts seemed coarse and barely human. I gripped the nurses shoulders. Unsure of what to do or say or think-how the hell am I gonna get out of this sick fantasy? Should I say someth-

A slippery thumb probed my anal entrance. I screamed bloody murder, clawing at the hand at my back with a new kind of vigor. I don't care if I'm dead, dying, or on the bus on my way to the morgue! There was no way in hell he was going to stick _anything _up my ass! I turned around as far as I could and punched his arm as hard as I could and as many times as I could. I eventually settled on trying to dig my fingers into the badly sewn wounds along his forearm. I stopped moving all together, howling in pain as the slick intrusion slid past my sphincter and along the inner walls of my rectum. He hooked his thumb inside of my lower back as he continued to fuck the nurse, the foreign hole I had never thought about before burning and clenching around the unwelcome entrance.

My eyes finally pricked with fearful tears at the damage or infection that could ensue as my insides were gently stroked from the force of his erratic thrusting. I could feel the uncomfortableness of being stretched around the digit and my stomach seized up, ready to spew the Ritz crackers I'd found that morning all over the glistening neck of the nurse who was still moaning like a whore. He pulled his hand back a bit, forcing his thumb in beyond my breaking point and causing a blood-curdling scream to rip from my lungs and ricochet off of the tiled walls. I was sure that I was bleeding and vaguely wondered how anyone could find this act enjoyable. The nurse's breathing escalated to a point where I could feel the coolness of each pant before I felt her entire body tense up, an orgasm the only explanation for the final scream that exited her mouth.

The giant's thrusts did not cease as finally extracted his finger from my ass and flipped us both over, sure to lay me on my stomach as his hand wandered to my crotch. I tensed up again as his large middle digit evaded the barrier of my panties and found my clit, rubbing rapid circles into it as he fucked the woman on my back. I reached between my legs to hinder his movements but only succeeded in further pinning myself underneath both his and the nurses weight. His finger worked on me harshly, his muscular thigh coming up behind me to spread my legs apart and also to hoist up the nurse to a better thrusting level. This act seemed to go on indefinitely,more than two hours surely passing as involuntary spasms of lust rippled against my inner muscles. I could feel a coil within my stomach tightening, my body shaking with the urge to moan and the the strength not to vomit. I started to chew my lip, my hips taking on a mind of their own as they began to grind against his now slick thigh. My wetness pooled at the small part of his knee that I could see as he rocked both of our bodies to a steady beat. I felt an orgasm trying to creep up on me, my sliding haphazardly against his thigh as he rubbed my clit in all the right places.

Tears of helplessness blinded me as the nurse above me screamed out with her final orgasm, her body writhing in time with his as he extended her ecstasy by continuing to drive his massive cock into her. His breath only quickened slightly, his own finish close by. My climax was close, the shame and _wrongness _of this entire situation holding back the sweet release that threatened to throw me over the edge. His thigh kept smacking against my wet pussy as he finished his business with the slightly trembling nurse. He no longer needed a hand to hold her down and leaned back a bit to use both of our weight to bounce her on his cock while using the free left hand to grasp my inner thigh. The panic rising in my throat cam out as a breathy moan, his growl coming out somewhat as a knowing chuckle as he pushed me further and further to the brink of madness. A sudden finger threatening my puckered hole made me clench in panic;this caused a chain reaction and the moment my vaginal muscles made contact, the spring within me broke. My hips slapped against his thigh achingly while his right hand was a rapid cyclone that upped my orgasm, a wanton scream finally escaping my throat as the filthy pleasure coursed through my veins and dripped from my tight core.

My insides were in an agonizing ecstasy, his thigh still slapping against my entrance to ebb out short but powerful after shocks. His thrusts finally became erratic and he squeezed my sex possessively , his left hand coming to the nurses as he slammed into her, finally coming to a stop after what seemed like an eternity. He growled like a lion as he emptied his seed within her, pulling out of her and letting us both collapse in a heap upon the floor. He scooted her away from me with his black boot after reaching down to re-tie his skirt about his waist. As he covered his dignity, the giant thudded heavily over to where his sword lay, my hazy mind just barely able to register concern.

Without o much as a warning, the monster thrust his sword vertically through the nurses skull, slicing her down the middle with ease. He crushed her stomach with his boot as he walked over her, his semen squishing out of her exposed womb. He made a move toward me, swaggering over with a new type of relaxed posture. He thrust his sword down into the floor between my head and shoulder, once again leaning down to my level. His free hand came up to grab my face...terror ensued immediately at the realization of what he was capable of.

Just as another set of tears began to pour from my reddened eyes, a mass of mutated flesh roared from the space where the shattered door used to be. The 'monster' snatched his sword from the cracked tile with an almost annoyed sigh, pushing my withered body backwards from this new creature. I closed my eyes against this new terror, wishing that, somehow, I would not end up like the destroyed corpses that belonged to the nurses to my right.

_'Oh..**.why** did I have to drop that gun...?'_

* * *

**(Good? I have my inspiration back so I am writing every chance I get. The main character's name is like french or italian for luck. Go figure. :3 Anywho, I am gonna be writing like a motherfuck for the next few weeks so be sure to check up on my other stories. Also, for those of you who have not thrown up, fapped, or lost your boner, I commend you. Reviews are welcome! Good or bad!)(Lolz also, in the next chapter, I will give a whole new meaning to the word 'mind-fucked' ;D) (Still seething though about all my deleted stories...fml)**_  
_


	2. Cloud Nine

**(Still don't own shit and sorry again for the wait.****)**

**Sorte's P.O.V.**

The tension in the air broke as soon as Pyramid Head got his sword in hand, the strange mass of gory flesh charging toward him. My previous pursuer neatly stepped aside and thrust his sword deeply into the 'head' of the creature with a ragged twist. I gasped with fright as some of the blood spattered onto my uniform; the monster seemed to become animated again at my surprised cry and began to thrash and wrap two tendrils of tri-colored flesh around my ankles. As suddenly as he had been across the room, he had the monster impaled in the wall with my ankles in his hands. I was torn between trying to kick him in the face and cheering that I'd been saved. I settled upon gawking at him as he tore the creatures flesh from my shins.

It was then that I realized that he was not letting my ankle go. He merely reached down and grabbed my arm, jerking me into the air to land painfully against the part of his shoulder next to the giant metal helmet. I groaned and reached back to cradle my side, his bicep curling to hold me against him. Thrashing and cursing and pounding against his helmet seemed to offer no kind of leverage on the situation so I-you guessed it!-decided to reach my foot down and kick him in the butt. He stopped walking immediately and reached behind himself to grab my ankle. I barely registered the sickening crack of my bone being snapped in half before he began walking again. I bit back a pained wail and dug my rigid fingers into his collar bone, determined not to cry in front of him.

He walked silently for sometime through the eerie and flickering lights of the hospital. The only sounds were my soft whimpers and the occasional hurried cicks of heels away from us, more of those nurses I assumed. Eventually we got to some kind of pitch black hallway and as he trudged into it my eyesight failed me. There wa absolutely nothing in my line of sight exempt for blackness. He, however strode with ease, making several sudden turns without any indication of where it is we were going until I heard the click of a doorway opening and he threw me. I expected some other kind of injury upon impact but instead felt and heard the creaking bounce of what could be nothing else but a bed-and a very large one at that. I now realized that he had brought me to his domain; a faint, red light came to life to my far right. His sillouette blocked most of the glow. I sat up quickly as he began to turn around to face me. My ankle was broken, I couldn't make a run for it...maybe there was some kind of weapon in the room.

He began to stalk toward me, his helmet barring his expression. I reared back as slowly as I could without taking my eyes off of him. My heart beat hard against my ribcage as he neared, my fingers inching toward a filthy gurney next to the bed that must function as a bedside table. My shaky hand fumbled around until I found a heavy rod of cool metal;with some exertion I pulled it from the table and hurled it at the creatures chest. I don't know what I expected: for his heart to suddenly stop and him to drop dead? For the rod to pierce his helmet and impale him through the eye? I certainly did not expect for it to hit his chest with little more than a soft thud and bounce heavily to the floor. My eyes widened with fear as the gargantuan man stopped just at the edge of the bed with his broad shoulders squared, his palms opened and laying dangerously against his sides.

"P-please...I didn't do anything. Just leave me alone, okay?", I muttered, trying somehow to appeal to the better nature I just _knew_ did not exist. At this point however, I would give anything to be out of that room and away from this deadly man.

Before I knew it, he had leaned down close to my face the tip of his helmet pointed right at the center of my forehead. I swallowed hard, my body beginning to tremble when one of his hands came up to my neck and enclosed my throat in a secure grip. He shoved my head back onto the hard mattress and quickly straddled me. I immediately began to struggle against him and kicked at his thighs with my good leg, trying to buck him off. As I clawed at the hand around my throat, he only seemed to become further excited. A raspy chuckle drifted to my ears as his free hand ran down the curves of my body. I shrieked fearfully at the contact and thrust my hand beneath his helmet, every intention set on gauging his eyes out. I felt his hand dissapear and then a crippling pain in my wounded ankle, my scream of agony silenced my his mouth enveloping mine. His lips were moist and rough, kissing and sucking on mine before thrusting his tongue into my mouth to taste me.

I half expected him to taste of decay but instead it bordered on a musky and natural flavor. My stomach turned in knots as he guided my wounded ankle over his hip, dragging my leg around his torso. I felt tears surface in the corner of my eyes as he bagan to grind his hardening manhood against my sex. His member rising, slowly pushed my torn uniform and his garment out of the way. My lungs throbbed with my exertion to breathe as his fist began to tighten around my neck. He roughly thumbed my left hip, his large fingers slipping under my shirt and bra and ripping them down the middle from the inside. He finally pulled back from the kiss to harshly bite my lip, the hand around my throat slipping into my hair and wrenching my head to the side. The front of his helmet rested on the bed as his bare face dipped to my neck. I tensed at the feeling of his mouth and nose against my jugular, softly inhaling my scent before engulfing my main vein in an open-mouthed kiss. I writhed beneath him, alternating between pushing at his chest and hand that roughly fondled my breasts.

"N-no...!", I pleaded as his skillful mouth worked my neck into a tenderized and sensitive state, my hormones getting the better of me as my slightly masochistic side flared. I bit my lip against a heady moan when jagged teeth bit down into my flesh, surely drawing blood. He inhaled deeply and growled pleasantly.

I inwardly cursed my body as his hips contiued to grind against my sensitive heat. Tears poured from my eyes as his long tongue traveled down to encirlce a pert nipple causing a spark of adreniline to travel through my body and back through to my core. My body betrayed me again as wetness began to soak through my panties. I bit my sore lip as he flicked and stroked every inch of my sensitive mounds, his thumbnail traced the hollow of my hip, my pelvis bucking involuntarily. His fist tightened in my hair causing me to arch my back as he grinded more roughly into me, my breasts bouncing softly.

Suddenly, he yanked me off of the bed and onto the floor by my hair, pulling me between his legs. I could faintly see him towering over me by the red glow to my rear. His spread knees were level with my ears, his obvious erection standing tall as he brooded above me. With his free hand, he pulled the bindings from his waist, exposing his muscular hips, thighs, and his fully erect cock. Understanding dawned on me as I stared at it, a shudder travelling down my spine. He pulled me up onto my knees and toward his glory, not stopping until my lips were mere inches from it before letting me go. I instantly recoiled from it but he hooked his ankles behind my knees to keep me in place. I just stared at it, his heavily masculine scent engulfing my senses.

A thick pearl of precum spilled from the head as he watched me stare at it. I looked up at him doubtlyfully, my mouth screwed shut in refusal. He suddenly slapped the back of my head, nudging me toward it again. I bit my lip as a new stream of tears began to run down my face pathetically. He pulled me even closer, my naked breasts pressing against his balls as the heated head of his cock brushed my trembling lips. I hesitated, flinching when the blade of his sword stabbed through the floor just to the right of my hip. I closed my eyes tightly and quickly grabbed the head of his dick, lapping at the head, his head tilted back slightly as a loud groan sounded deep in his chest. His hand came back up and began to massage my scalp.

Inwardly cursing my fear of his anger, I took his large head into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the engorged flesh and resisting the urge to bite. His cock was absolutely rock hard and scalding against my tongue and the roof of my mouth, yet strangely smooth and soft. I'd never done this before, but I followed my instincts and what I'd learned from porn to do my best to please him. I didn't want to be any more wounded than a broken ankle and bruised neck. Drool pooled in my mouth at his strong flavor. His heavy hand weighed down upon my head, forcing more of him into my mouth. My jaw ached as I began to bob my head, shame and embarassment flushing my cheeks in the darkness. Both of my hands softly squeezed his length as his head roughly pounded near the back of my throat.

I inhaled hurriedly, trying my best to ignore my repudiated arousal. He suddenly bucked up, the head of his cock momentarily gagging me. I pulled him out of my mouth to catch my breath, holding my throat as a mixture of his precum and saliva dripped down the corners of my lips. Pyramid Head immediately grabbed my face and forced me back onto his cock, holding my head in place with both hands. I whimpered around the intrusion but continued to suck and lick the strong veins along his shaft. I brought a hand up to softly massage his balls. He let go of my head, instead busying himself with my breasts. He roughly pinched and pulled my nipples, eventually guiding them around his dick. My jaw began to cramp as he once again began to buck up into my throat. I held my breath as he forced himself in, cutting off my windpipe as my eyes bugged out of their sockets. After nearly a minute, he let me cough and sputter for air, fucking my breasts while I caught my breath. After a short time, the man pushed his rigid member back into my mouth and pulled my hands up to my own breasts, motioning for me to tittyfuck him while sucking him off. My throbbing heat pulsed to my chagrin.

I silently complied, silently praying he would cum quickly. I nestled his cock between my heavy mounds and sucked as hard as I could whilst moving my breasts up and down around him. I could feel him thickening in my mouth after some time. I quickly began to alternate between lapping at his entire shaft and sucking the head, being sure to keep massaging him with my breasts. I leaned down into his lap, determined to get it all over with. He reached for me, stopping suddenly when I sucked his balls into my mouth, groaning as I rolled them on my tongue. I pumped his shaft with both hands as fast as I could, squeezing and rubbing the head. Before I could stop him, Pyramid Head pulled me up by my obsidian locks and plunged deeply into my throat with no warning. Molding my breasts around him with one hand and holdig my head in place with the other, he thrusted violently into my straining mouth, forcing my throat to accomdate his size.

I gagged horribly around his massive girth, panick rising that I might suffocate. I pounded against his torso to no avail. Saliva and pre-ejeaculate pooled between my breasts and creating a slick passageway for whatever wouldn't fit in my mouth. His thrusts bedcame erratic, dark spts swimming in my already bleak vision. I felt my body weaken, my head feeling light as his balls slapped against my ribcage. I felt my eyes cross while my lungs burned for oxygen. My throat ached from the stretch, I looked up at the fading image of his helmet looming over my crouched form. Just as my eyes closed, a huge amount of hot liquid shot down my throat. My muscles flexed to swallow it all upon reflex. Pyramid Head suddenly pulled out and dropped me heavily onto the floor. The impact made me gasp as much needed air filled my lungs. I choked and heaved desperately on my belly, my body weak and struggling to just breathe. After a few minutes I rolled shakily onto my hands and knees, slowly looking up at him with tear-blurred eyes.

He was rock hard and stitting emotionlessly while watching me struggle. I gasped, crawling away from him and into the far corner beneath the lit candle. He stood immediately, crossing the room in three strides and snatching me up by the shoulders. He carried my struggling form back to the bed and tossed me down, straddling my hips. I began to cry quietly, shrinking away from the hand that began to stroke my thighs. Without warning, the nude male tore my panties down my legs and flung the white material across the room. I shrieked and covered myself as best as I could as his sac brushed against my hip.

_'What more could he possibly want? Why can't he just kill me already?'_

Large hands grabbed my thighs and spread them apart after pushing them to my chest. I screamed, covering myself the best that I could. He growled in protest, tearing off a strip of cloth from my uniform and binding my hands to a metal ring in the wall. I shook violently when he leaned down to my glistening sex, his heavy helmet slightly resting on my torso. I jerked at the feeling of his tingue lapping at my spilled juices, biting my lip to suppress the urge to moan. One hand kept my legs in place whilst the other groped my ass. A finger forced itself into my tightness, my inner muscles clamping down around it as I wailed in pain. I struggled agaainst my bonds as he swirled his tongue around my swollen clit. I whimpered audibly as he began to thrust his finger in and out of me in time with his strokes.

"P-p-please...just sto-ah! STOP! STOP! STOP! Mmmm-n-nnn...!", I moaned, his ministrations progressed quickly, my vaginal muscles clenching around his slick digit.

He suddenly flipped me over onto my stomach, his enormous helmet thudding down onto the bed next to me. I looked quizzically at the helmet, not at all prepared when he lifted my hips and lowered them down over his face. I moaned heavily as he engulfed my entire sex in his mouth, slurping loudly as he pushed hs digit into me again. I tugged mercilessly at the makeshift handcuffs while my hips began to grind against his hungry mouth. I shrieked and arched my back as his finger brushed a very sensitive part inside of me. His left hand came up and spread my ass cheeks apart, allowing him better acess to my most private regions. I felt completely exposed and vulnerable to him as he invaded the untouched depths of my womanhood. He removed his finger, replacing it with one from the opposite hand before switching back out and re-inserting the previous finger.

I cried out, terrified as he forced the slick digit into my ass to the knuckle. He began to lick my dripping folds with new vigor, sucking my clit hard as he wiggle both fingers around inside of me. The discomfort was unbearable but the pleasure was mind-blowing. I found my hips rocking back on their own accord, a pleased growl reverberating pleasantly around my pussy. My rear hole began to tingle strangley around his intruding digit, a strange kind of pleasure traveling up and down my spine. My anal cavity began to relax, his finger moving a bit easier now. The suddenly began to finger my pussy stunningly hard, his fist slamming against my opening while the other slowly worked it's way in and out of my ass. His tongue lapped up every bit of my wetness, his longue tongue gyrating against my clit in ways I never thought possible. My eyes crossed in pleasure as I began to ride his face.

A deep, filthy shame curled around my heart while a taboo sort of pleasure coiled it's way into my stomach. I'd never before experienced this kind of pleasure, never thought it could be possible for me to moan so loudly. I surely would have never guessed that a horrible monster like Pyramid Head could work my body in ways that made me scream in ecstasy after nearly killing me just minutes before. The finger between my leaking folds ceased thrusting, instead going in deep to mercilessly stroke that wonderful spot again, nudging my cervix along the way. The skilled man suddenly sucked my clit harder than ever as he began to thrust his slick digit in and out of my ass at a steady rhythm. That queer spark of strange pleasure shot up my spine again as he expertly stroked my inner walls. I groaned heavily, orgasm making my vaginal walls tremble around him.

I forced it back, not wanting to admit to myself that this man-this _monster-_would make me cum, not once but _twice_! I clenched my teeth against the continuous onslaught of moans, sudden intakes of breath the only indication of pleasure since I'd stop moving my hips. He suddenly stopped, a relieved sigh escaping my bruised lips. I howled in shock ande forced, heavenly enjoyment as he began thundering away at both holes, his tongue and lips seeking my clit as if it were a diamond. I cried helplessly as my walls began to tighten and emflame around both digits, his forceful thrusts never letting up. A hoarse scream burst from my throat as both entrances clenched around him, his fingers still working me until the impact of my orgasm became too much. My eyes crossed as a small squeak of finality managed to escape me, my back arched rigid as a level of pleasure I'd never before experienced took me well above the fog of Silent Hill and into the sky-before dropping me down against the cold brick wall in into blissful unconsciousness...

* * *

**(You like that, huh? Don't worry, there's much, much, MUCH more to come. ;) Stick around.)**


	3. Drenched

**(Still don't own shit and sorry again for the wait.****)**

**Sorte's P.O.V.**

I woke up with a jolt, my eyes flying open at the peak of my nightmare. My head swam as I tried focus my blurry vision. Realization dawned on me like a heavy weight, my body slowly curling within itself as shame and disbelief became apparent.

Looking all around myself in the dim red glow, my ears listening for the slightest sound, I hoped that he was gone. I waited, frozen in place for any hint that he would suddenly burst through the door and end me. After a few moments of breathless anticipation, I carefully eased myself off of the bed. Still I heard nothing. I tiptoed the best that I could to the door and peered through what looked like a peep hole. Darkness.

_'Maybe he's gone to rape another nurse.'_ I thought, slightly hopeful.

Wandering around the room, I decided to establish a plan for if he came back: I'd have to kill him. How? With whatever I had at hand. If I could escape incarceration, defeat some zombie nurses, and survive a session with Pyramid Head, I _sure as hell_ could get out of Silent Hill.

I squinted in the dim lighting, looking for anything heavy and metal. I walked over to what looked like a clothing chest, opening it before quickly shutting it. It was full to the rim with some kind of black sludge, something I'd rather not investigate. I remembered the gurney next to the bed and picked up a few rusty scalpels, my own being discarded back in that lavatory where I'd first met Pyramid Head. Once I'd gathered a few of those, I looked beneath the bed. I smiled with glee and retrieved a large aluminum bat with a few dent and strange a strange, dried white film on it. My ankle felt swollen and had begun to throb as I limped badly around the room. I thought it best to clean the handle before using it. As matter-of-fact, it would probably be best to bathe all together. But I didn't dare to go back out there-who knows what could be waiting for me in the shadows?

I felt around the walls, looking for some kind of way out or anything really. I needed all the help I could get. I searched from floor to as high up as I could reach until something brushed against my lower stomach. I looked down, reaching out to discover a doorknob. Taking a deep breath to gather some courage, I turned the knob and quickly opened the door, my eyes scanning the darkness through the gap of the doorway before opening it all the way. It creaked eerily, as did everything else in this place. I picked up another candle and a match and lit the candle before venturing further, slightly wondering why all the candles glowed red.

Raising the light in the air, I nearly smiled with relief at the sight of the room: a _bathroom_! Setting the candle down on the side of the grimy sink, I quickly turned the faucet, almost crying at the sight of clean water. It was hot, at that, something I'd craved for a long time. I shined the light on the rest of the small room, my torn inmate's dragging along the tiles as I hurried toward that underused beacon of hope and happiness-_a fucking shower_! I almost ripped my skin off in my haste, locking the door securely and pushing a towel under it to keep any steam from alerting anything outside before turning on the spray of gloriously warm water; I let the spray wash away the dirt and rust stains in the tub before climbing in, leaning heavily on the wall for support and relief on my broken ankle, noting that I should make it as quick a task as possible. I sighed with immense relief, turning the hot knob just a bit higher, the hot water immediately relaxing my tensed muscles. I found some medical soap to my left and made quick work of building up a thick lather of suds across my entire body. I rinsed it all off and repeated it before snatching up my clothes and washing them as well. It felt all too good to finally be clean again; A growing smile made my facial muscles twitch, a relaxed state of happiness I had not felt in what must have been years coming over me. As I lay my clothes carefully over a gently rusted towel rack, a terrible dread creeped up my spine to settle in my stomach whist a terrible bending of metal screeched to my right.

I drew back into the shower, but before I could complete the motion a hand drenched in blood grabbed my arm in a vice grip. I screamed, clawing at the appendage and straining to be free, hysterical tears starting at the corners of my eyes- the door was. A large creature literally ripped the steel shower rod from the wall, chunks of cement fell down all around me as I struggled against the powerful creature. Tossing the rod like it was nothing, the creature stepped into the small space that was the tub. Every inch of it's muscled body dripped blood into a small pool at it's feet, even the large Pyramid helmet was covered in the stuff. I drew back in fear, my terrible screams reduced to ragged gasps of shattered hope. I didn't dare make a move for the aluminum bat I'd brought in for protection. He'd surely snap my neck before I even completed the swing, my broken ankle barely giving me any kind of chance whatsoever . Pyramid head stood motionless before me, his blood caked fingernails digging into my skin. I barely noticed that the shower still on, too distracted by the terror of how the blood on him seemed to glow in the red light. He dragged me closer, the bits of concrete cutting into the soles of my feet. I turned my head away from him, shutting my eyes tightly and biting my lip; steadying my breathing was my only priority because I really did not want to fall unconscious in his presence again.

Something cold and slippery was pressed firmly into my palm, he pulled me back roughly and closed my fingers around it as I tried to flinch away. I looked at it, surprised to find a bar of soap instead of some disembodied organ. He then pushed me back against the shower wall, stepping forward into the spray. It was then, as the water began to wash off the awful crimson, that I realized he wanted me to bathe him. Eyes widening, I remained still as death. He seemed to dislike my response and squeezed my arm painfully until I started screaming again. Releasing my arm, he squared his shoulders, fingers twitching expectantly. I cradled my arm against my belly, trying my best to stretch away the pain. After making sure there was no lethal damage, I took the soap in both hands and began to work up a lather. Hesitantly reaching out and rubbing it along his arms and chest, I tried my best not to think of what or whom the blood could have come from. I gently rubbed my soapy hands along his shoulders, standing on the toes of my good foot to reach. Pink globs of bloody foam dropped into the tub. I rinsed my hands and started again, flinching when his abdominal muscles momentarily twitched at my touch. He took a deep breath as I continued carefully, working my fingers along the ridges of tough muscle.

My progress slowed as I neared his lower hips. I pointedly averted my eyes to the bloodstains on his knees, trying not to shudder at the powerful muscles of his thighs. His body seemed like a perfect canvas of smoothness. There was not a bit of hair on him, as if he'd just never had any. The color was an ashen white, so pale I'd consider it translucent if not for the coiling tendons bulging beneath the thick skin-

A growl erupted low in his chest.

My fists balled tightly in panic at his realization that I was obviously avoiding what he wanted. He clearly had a full erection and I clearly was trying my best to wash him without touching it. I bit my lip and looked at the crack in the tile of the tub, wishing that I could somehow shrink down and squeeze through and escape unseen out of this grotesque town. But as my sudsy hands slipped down the sides of his rock hard calves, I knew that there was no way out of this place. I was sure that my body and soul would equally be mangled and evenly dispersed amongst the horrid creatures that lurked in every shadow.

I trembled as a familiar appendage snaked its way down the curve of my spine. The spigot of the shower gurgled noisily as his right hand came to my the wrist of my empty hand and guided it up to what we both knew was inevitable. He forced my hand over the enormous head, I noticed that my thumb and forefinger barely touched around the circumference of it. The head of it seemed almost rosy compared to the alabaster shaft; I took in these details besides better judgement, unable further examine this nightmare of a man. Hands aching with the exertion not to shake, I softly rubbed a sheen of soap over the resistant flesh of his member and testicles and inner thighs. He didn't make a sound nor movement. I took in a labored breath an slowly leaned away to place the bar of soap on the edge of the tub. A choked yelp caught in my throat when he captured my hips in a firm grip, him straightening my form and causing me to fumble the soap out of sight. I accidently squeezed his cock harder than I'd intended in my surprise. The man seemed less than hurt by it, in fact, he exhaled raggedly and gripped my hips harder, his thumbs nearly impaling my soft flesh over my hip bones.

Resolving that I just wanted this ordeal to be over as quickly as possible and for him to just leave again, I wrapped both fists around his remarkable yet foreboding length and worked them up and down as quickly and roughly as I could in my current state. The giant with the Pyramid shaped helmet let loose a similar sound again, slouching into my touch and letting the sharp tip of his helmet scrape against the wall. The sudden screech hurt my ears, but I was determined to finish him as quickly as possible. My stroke faltered and eventually slowed to nothing when I realized the proximity he was in.

The smooth, unbreakable pillars that were his thighs rested against my belly, his hips flexing on their own through my fists and up toward my breasts. A thick film of precum was smeared in a cooling trail along my abdomen and on the base of my breasts. Before I knew what was happening, he'd pulled me flush against him, my arms trapped between us and his face wedged between my shoulder and neck; hands thrusting themselves under my backside and suddenly jerking me up, my back scraping against the cracked edges of the tile wall, thin lines of crimson ran down my back. I felt his sharp teeth sink themselves into muscle of my shoulder, clamping down as he thrust his member between my legs- I caught his member between my thighs with a shriek, twisting my hips and lifting them so that it slipped past my entrance but slipped between my ass cheeks instead. The sensation of it was crude and frightening, I looked at his helmet in horror with fearful tears in my eyes.

"Stop! I don't want this, please!", I begged, trying to wiggle away from his iron grasp. He began to grind against me, sharp bits of the wall digging into my back. The water had long since gone ice cold, stinging and numbing my cuts at the same time. Sickening was the feeling of his slick cock repeatedly lurching against my most intimate regions. I heard my own screams but failed to immediately recognize them as my own. The pain and violation was seeping into my very bones, my pleas unheard. "Just let me _leave_!"

He grunted against the wound in my shoulder, sucking hard against it and drawing blood with every pulse of my hammering heartbeat. I clawed his shoulder and his chest, struggling and sobbing heavily and shaking like a leaf. He grabbed my ass, pushing the cheeks together and thrusting even harder, jarring my entire body with the force of it. An impossible amount of his precum was dripping down the back of my thighs. His hips slamming against my own was agonizing and I felt my body responding to the impact to my utter disbelief. The second I felt a bead of my own precum slip from between my folds, he inhaled deeply and went rigid. Suddenly, rivulets of hot liquid drenched my back and ran down onto my rear and his hands. He exhaled finally, a few shallow thrusts rocking me into the wall before he pulled back and dropped me onto the floor, my wounded ankle striking the bottom just as the back of my head hit the side of the tub. I screamed in agony, flinching as he grabbed me by my hair and began dragging me from the bathroom, broken tile snagging my skin and tearing it open in random places on my legs...

* * *

**(Yeah okay so I cut it off here but just because I don't want you readers thinking that I'm not gonna update. I'll finish this within the month. If not, you have permission to call me any variation of the word 'crocodile'.)**


	4. Out Of Body

**Sorte's P.O.V.**

The gargantuan man wasted no time in stripping me of the remains of my garments and then pressing me face down into the mattress. I struggled uselessly, my good leg kicking out at his shins as I continued to scream my lungs raw. Holding me down with one large palm to my back, his free hand reached for a grimy pillow, pushing it under squirming hips. I turned my neck to the side as far as possible to try and see what was going on, to find a way out of the terrifying situation. That same free hand began to massage my thighs, cooling trails of water dripping down onto my back from where he loomed over me. And upon my throat going raw from screaming, I could only rasp quietly, quivering in fear.

His hands were anything but gentle, each and every squeeze painful and unyielding until he suddenly would release my tender flesh in favor of another spot. Those hands moving upward toward my rear, grabbing and squeezing with even more vigor-I could feel the bare head of his endowment resting against the back of my knee, smearing precum with every movement. I shuddered at the knowledge that he was yet again aroused, fearing for my safety and my life. How was I to make it through another one of his assaults?

There was that wet, slithering sensation again, this time accompanied by those strange lips and sharp teeth. His rough kisses traveled along each cheek, leaving amethyst welts across them until he reached the slope at my lower back, lapping up the water that had pooled there. And though this was all horribly uncomfortable, every painful ministration that was followed by a swipe of his cool tongue did not fail to rouse that very feminine part of my anatomy. I clenched my thighs together as tightly as I could when he started another path down toward the crevice of each tawny globe. Pyramid Head seemed to have a different plan, however, forcing the length of his tongue between them anyways.

"N-no!" I gasped, wriggling my hips to my bast advantage, the pointed length of his helmet pinning my upper body further. By this point he'd removed his hand from the center of my back, holding my hips steady as he snaked his tongue along my puckered hole, probing and prodding until I was slick with his thick saliva. He spread me apart further with his palms, digging his tongue into my time and again, breathing heavily against my sensitive sex. The new sensations had me crying out, my entire body stricken with tremors and my pussy aching with need of attention. But the monster seemed to be purposely ignoring it in pursuit of this foreign hole, awakening sensations within me that I had never before felt.

My back would arch up on its own accord, my inner walls clenching each time the thickness of his appendage would penetrate a centimeter deeper into my slowly relaxing ring of muscles. Before I knew it, he was tongue fucking me two inches inward with ease, pulling out momentarily before slithering inward again with his entire face between my cheeks. My teeth were buried in the heel of my hand, disheartened whimpers escaping upon every move on his skilled tongue. When he'd eventually pulled away from me, I cried out again, this time with the shock of pain as he dug one of his large fingers into my opened ass, twisting it and wriggling it about. I was beside myself with the conflicting sensations of being opened further and the deep stinging ache of being stretched. Pyramid Head's tongue snaked between my drenched thighs then, rubbing back and forth against my engorged clit; those sensations themselves caused passions like that of lighting throughout my limbs, becoming heady around the dimples above my ass.

This kind of kink, sure I'd heard of it before and had even seen it on occasion on the internet. But _experiencing_ it, actually being the one to go through it-

"Oh go-_**ah**_!" A second finger attempting to enter me began to twist around the tight ring of my ass, his saliva making it so that the width of two fingertips was semi possible. A deep groan erupted from my stomach as he began to push inward, pulling out every once in a while to push in again. My eyes half lidded and hazy, my mouth agape from panting with drool running from the corner of my lips, my nails digging crescent shapes into the sheets. His tongue kept up a slow and steady pace, his fingers finally wedging themselves firmly into my ass after one last forceful push. through the haze of arousal, I subconsciously wondered where this would lead. It was obvious to me what would come, for his cock streaming his arousal over the back of my knee, but I mostly was curious as why he bothered to be gentle. Clearly he did not care for my safety or well being; He'd already proven that by demolishing my still swollen ankle. Perhaps he just wanted me to last longer than a few hours. _And why hasn't he already taken my virginity? Not that I'm asking for it._

In the midst of my thoughts, I hadn't noticed that the weight on the back of my leg and his tongue had disappeared until I felt it heavy and sweltering at my entrance. This was when I began to panic again, thrashing my body in vain as he aligned himself. "No please! Don't-stop!" I cried, his enormous hands spreading my things and pushing them forward until the rested under my breasts. I was begging and crying and trying to get away, his thighs resting against my ass, his erect cock lined with the arch of my back. _Too big. Much too Big. _I began to sob again, trying to assure myself that the damage would not be irreparable if I relaxed. _It won't fit. _He held himself at my entrance, circling my sphincter with the glistening head of it. _He'll rip me apart._ I was in hysterics then, my stomach heaving as he began to push himself in.

With short thrusts, he began to work himself inward, inch by inch, the head taking the longest to make it past my entrance until finally popping inside with a choked sob from me. With every forward motion felt like an endless molten lead rod being snaked through my bowels, leaving a heavier and heavier feeling in my stomach as inch by inch he buried himself within me. I was exhausted by the time I felt his sack smack against my pussy, bringing me back to my senses as his groin pushed me down into the mattress. His secure grip on my ass kept me from squirming, and possibly from causing myself injury.

The first few thrusts were slow and deep, stretching me beyond my limits and making me wish that he'd prepared me with a third or even a fourth finger. It was excruciating and humiliating and overly stimulating all at the same time. I could feel him all the way inside my pussy and he wasn't even in it, the thin membrane between my two entrances doing nothing to deter the stimulation. I panted heavily, bunching the sheet between my fists as he picked up the pace. The bed began to rock with the motion, creaking surprisingly loudly in the otherwise silence of the room, save for my breathing and his almost inaudible grunts. I wasn't prepared in any way for when the large man pulled out completely and slammed back inside, his hips taking on a constant and brutal rhythm that had me gasping for air, my stomach clenching into a barrier for his unstoppable cock.

Orgasm wasn't something I considered would be a fruit of his labors. But that soon became a factor when the telltale pulsing of my vaginal walls as not just a reaction meant to keep him from being able to re-enter my rectum. However, with his balls steadily clapping against my swollen clit, my muscular hips making my ass bounce with every rough entry, his lengthy member forcing thousands of sensations throughout my body with every expert motion, I knew that I was not going to last long. Shame and sickeningly taboo pleasure make for an interesting thing to think about when being taken from behind by a more-or-less humanoid monster. But they did nothing to distract me from the way more and more wetness gushed from my pussy with his entries into my ass, my thighs slick with my own bliss at being so completely full.

I was writhing in the thrill of it, shivering with my self disgust. And as if that wasn't bad enough, Pyramid Head grabbed my hips and flipped me over onto my back, not at all withdrawing himself during the process. The second I was in position he slammed back inside, jarring my entire body with the force of it. I could feel myself ripping a bit at the sudden new roughness, a small trail of blood only further lubricating his cock. I tried to cover my breasts with shaking hands, having them promptly knocked away and rewarded with a brutal thrust that I thought I could see through the skin of my tummy. The force of it made me go silent with an inaudible cry, my head falling back as he repeated the brutal motion, nearly matching the speeds he had had with the nurse. My tears drenched face was red with shame, darkening further as he pulled my legs further apart. I let my neck go limp, my hands coming up to clutch at the sheets as he fucked me senseless, pounding my ass harder and harder and harder and _harder-_

I came. _Hard. _My head thrown back as a primal cry of release hit me, my body going through periods or rigor and then limpness with each thundering thrust. And it did not stop there. He drew out my orgasm, his pace erratic and yet deadly with its precision. I was barely conscious, my ass sore and making all sorts of wet suctioned sounds as he pounded into my body, my pussy drooling all over his cock and my own ass, his hands slipping from my thighs to get a better grip on my hips. I could feel his cock throbbing inside of me, growing larger and stretching me further even as he was destroying me from the inside out. Somewhere between the hours of me slipping in and out of consciousness, I felt him swell larger than before, locking him in place as he pumped enormous loads of cum into me, my lower abdomen actually engorging itself a bit before it started to seep back out of my ass.

I remember his riding out his climax, shallowly thrusting but never actually pulling out or growing smaller. An immeasurable amount of time later I found myself being spooned with my right leg held high and away from my resting one, his cock slowly tunneling in and out of me again. I remember this happening twice more before I just lost touch of reality. Sadly, my body was to remain with him, unable to escape. I dreamt of much the same things happening, even experiencing numerous, mind-numbing orgasms. Though, I had no energy to do little more than lie there and take it, my mind long since departed.

I don't remember him _not_ being inside me.

My dreams, or rather, nightmares, did not cease for a long time.

* * *

**(****So I am so sorry for the wait, but I want to bring to your attention that the lapse in time and between her consciousness and unconsciousness may seem kind of confusing, but I was really just trying to convey that she was in that sort of 'out of body experience' thing. If you catch my drift. Other than that, I just hope you enjoyed this chapter.) **


End file.
